William Lisle Bowles
William Lisle Bowles (24 September 1762 – 7 April 1850) was an English poet, literary critic, and clergyman Life and career He was born at King's Sutton, Northamptonshire, where his father was vicar. At the age of fourteen he entered Winchester College, the headmaster at the time being Dr Joseph Warton. In 1781, Bowles left as captain of the school, and went on to Trinity College, Oxford, where he had won a scholarship. Two years later he won the chancellors prize for Latin verse. In 1789 he published, in a very small quarto volume, Fourteen Sonnets, which were received with extraordinary favour, not only by the general public, but by such men as Samuel Taylor Coleridge and William Wordsworth. After taking his degree at Oxford, Bowles entered the church, and was appointed in 1792 as vicar of Chicklade in Wiltshire. In 1797 he received the vicarage of Dumbleton in Gloucestershire, and in 1804 became vicar of Bremhill in Wiltshire, where he wrote the poem seen on Maud Heath's statue. In the same year he was collated by Bishop Douglas to a prebendal stall in Salisbury Cathedral. In 1818 he was made chaplain to the Prince Regent, and in 1828 he was elected residentiary canon of Salisbury. Writing Sonnets The Encyclopædia Britannica says that Bowles is "noted principally for his Fourteen Sonnets (1789), which expresses with simple sincerity the thoughts and feelings inspired in a mind of delicate sensibility by the contemplation of natural scenes."William Lisle Bowles" ''Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Online, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc., 2012, Web, Apr. 24, 2012. '' The Sonnets even in form were a revival, a return to an older and purer poetic style, and by their grace of expression, melodious versification, tender tone of feeling and vivid appreciation of the life and beauty of nature, stood out in strong contrast to the elaborated commonplaces which at that time formed the bulk of English poetry. Long poems The longer poems published by Bowles are not of a very high standard, though all are distinguished by purity of imagination, cultured and graceful diction, and great tenderness of feeling. The most extensive were The Spirit of Discovery (1804), which was mercilessly ridiculed by Byron; The Missionary of the Andes (1815); The Grave of the Last Saxon (1822); and St John in Patmos (1833). Bowles was an amiable, absent-minded, and rather eccentric man. His poems are characterised by refinement of feeling, tenderness, and pensive thought, but are deficient in power and passion. Poetics Bowles is perhaps more celebrated as a critic than as a poet. In 1806 he published an edition of Alexander Pope's works with notes and an essay, in which he laid down certain canons as to poetic imagery which, subject to some modification, were later accepted, but which were received at the time with strong opposition by admirers of Pope and his style. The controversy brought into sharp contrast the opposing views of poetry, which may be roughly described as the natural and the artificial. Bowles maintained that images drawn from nature are poetically finer than those drawn from art; and that in the highest kinds of poetry the themes or passions handled should be of the general or elemental kind, and not the transient manners of any society. These positions were attacked by Byron, Thomas Campbell, William Roscoe, and others, while for a time Bowles was almost solitary. William Hazlitt and the Blackwood critics came to his assistance, and on the whole Bowles had reason to congratulate himself on having established certain principles which might serve as the basis of a true method of poetical criticism, and of having inaugurated, both by precept and by example, a new era in English poetry. Prose Among the many prose works from his prolific pen was a Life of Bishop Ken (2 vols., 1830-1831). Recognition Bowles also enjoyed considerable reputation as an antiquary, his principal work in that department being Hermes Britannicus (1828). His Poetical Works were collected in 1855 as part of the Library Edition of the British Poets, with a memoir by George Gilfillan. His poem "Time and Grief" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse (1250-1900)."Time and Grief". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 4, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Fourteen Sonnets, Elegiac and Descriptive, Written During a Tour''.(Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, London, 1789 ** enlarged as Sonnets, Written Chiefly on Picturesque Spots. During a Tour. Bath: Printed & sold by R. Cruttwell & sold also by C. Dilly, London & J. Rann, Oxford, 1789 ** enlarged again as Sonnets, (3d Ed.), With Other Poems. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, London, 1794 ** corrected as Sonnets, and Other Poems. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, London, 1796; enlarged again, 1796 ** enlarged again as Sonnets, and Other Poems, by the Reverend W. L. Bowles ... 6th Edition. To Which is Added Hope, An Allegorical Sketch on Recovering Slowly from Sickness. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell for C. Dilly, London, 1798; reprinted, 1800 ** republished as volume one of Poems (2 volumes). London: T. Cadell, 1800, 1801. *''Verses to John Howard, F.R.S. On His State of Prisons and Lazarettos''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, London & C. Rann, Oxford, 1789. *''The Grave of Howard, a poem''. Salisbury: Printed by E. Easton & sold by C. Dilly, T. Hookham & J. Dodsley, London, 1790. *''Verses on the Benevolent Institution of the Philanthropic Society, for Protecting and Educating the Children of Vagrants and Criminals''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, T. Becket, T. Hookham & J. Johnson, London, 1790. *''A Poetical Address to the Right Honourable Edmund Burke''. London: Printed for C. Dilly, 1791. *''Elegy Written at the Hot-Wells Bristol, Addressed to the Rev'd William Howley''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, T. Becket, T. Hookham & J. Johnson, London, 1791. *''Monody, Written at Matlock, October, 1791''. Salisbury: Printed by E. & J. Easton & sold by C. Dilly, London & R. Cruttwell, Bath, 1791. *''Elegiac Stanzas, Written During Sickness at Bath, December, 1795''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly, London, 1796. *''Hope, An Allegorical Sketch, on Recovering Slowly from Sickness''. London: Printed for C. Dilly, Cadell & Davies, and Cruttwell, Bath, 1796. *''St. Michael's Mount, A Poem''. Salisbury: Printed by B.C. Collins for T. Adams, Shaftesbury & sold by C. Dilly, London, 1798. *''Coombe Ellen: A Poem, Written in Radnorshire, September, 1798''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by C. Dilly and Cadell & Davies, London, 1798. *''Song of the Battle of the Nile''. London: Printed for T. Cadell, Jun. & W. Davies, and C. Dilly, 1799. *''Poems'', Vol. II. London: Printed for T. Cadell, Jun. & W. Davies and C. Dilly, 1801. *''The Sorrows of Switzerland: A Poem''. London: Printed for T. Cadell, Jun. & W. Davies, J. Mawman; and R. Cruttwell, Bath, 1801. *''The Picture, Verses Written in London, May 28, 1803, Suggested By a Magnificent Landscape of Rubens''. London: Printed by W. Bulmer for Cadell & Davies, and James Carpenter, 1803. *''The Spirit of Discovery, or, The Conquest of Ocean. A Poem, in Five Books: With Notes, Historical and Illustrative''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by Cadell & Davies, and Mawman, London, 1804. *''Bowden Hill, The Banks of the Wye, Cadland, Southampton River''. Southampton: Printed by Baker & Fletcher, 1806. *''Poems (Never Before Published), Written Chiefly at Bremhill, in Wiltshire'', Vol. IV. London: Printed for Cadell & Davies; and Cruttwell, Bath, 1809. *''The Missionary, A Poem''. London: Printed by J. Innes & sold by J. Murray, 1813; Philadelphia: M. Carey, 1815 ** corrected and enlarged edition, London: J. Murray, 1815 ** republished as The Missionary of the Andes. N.p., 1822 ** republished as The Ancient Missionary of Chili. London: James Bulcock, 1835. * The Ark: A Dramatic Oratorio. Written Expressly for Musical Effect. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell, 1824?. *''The Little Villager's Verse Book: Consisting of Short Verses, for Children to Learn by Heart, in Which the Most Familiar Images of Country Life are Applied to Excite the First Feelings of Humanity and Piety'' 3rd edition, London: Printed for Mary R. Stockdale, 1826. *''The Poetical Works of Milman, Bowles, Wilson, and Barry Cornwall''. Paris: A. & W. Galignani, 1829. *S''t. John in Patmos: a Poem, By One of the Old Living Poets of Great-Britain.'' London: J. Murray, 1832 ** enlarged as St. John in Patmos; Or, the Last Apostle: A Sacred Poem, from the Revelations, by the Rev. W. L. Bowles, To Which are Added Some Minor Poems of Early Youth. London: J. Murray, 1835. ;Posthumous *''The Poetical Works of William Lisle Bowles'' (2 volumes, edited by George Gilfillan). Edinburgh: J. Nichol, 1855; New York: D. Appleton, 1855. *''The Poetical Works of Bowles, Lamb, and Hartley Coleridge'' (edited by William Tirebuck). London: Walter Scott, 1887. *''Fourteen Sonnets ... Monody Written at Matlock ... Coombe Ellen'' (edited by Donald H. Reiman). New York: Garland, 1978. *''Hope, an Allegorical Sketch, St. Michael's Mount ... Ellen Gray'' (edited by Reiman). New York: Garland, 1978. *''Poems and The Missionary'' (edited by Reiman). New York: Garland, 1978. *''Sonnets and Other Poems, and The Spirit of Discovery'' (edited by Reiman). New York: Garland, 1978. Prose *''A Sermon Preached in the Cathedral Church of Sarum at the Triennial Visitation of John Lord Bishop of the Diocese'', on Friday, August 7, 1795. Salisbury: Printed by & for J. Easton; C. Dilly, London; J. Fletcher & Co., Oxford; J. Burden & Son, Winchester; R. Cruttwell, Bath: W. Sollers, Blandford; T. Adams, Shaston, 1795. *''A Discourse, Delivered to the Military Associations for the Town and District of Shaftesbury'', On Monday, December 3, 1798. Salisbury: Printed by J. Easton for F. & C. Rivington, London; T. Adams, Shaston; W. Sollers, Blandford; T. Baker, Southampton; R. Cruttwell, Bath; & J. Easton, Salisbury, 1799. *''A Sermon Preached at the Anniversary Meeting of the Sons of the Clergy, in the Cathedral Church of St. Paul'', on Thursday, May 7, 1801. London: Printed by Ann Rivington, and sold by F. & C. Rivington, and Cadell & Davies, 1801. *''A Few Plain Words for the Bible, and a Word on the Prayer-Book, and the Spirit''. Calne: Printed & sold by W. Baily, also sold by Brodie & Dowding, Salisbury, circa 1815. *''Sermons on Some Important Points Respecting the Faith, the Feelings, the Spirit, and The Dispositions of Christians, Preached Before a Country Congregation, To Which Are Added Small Hymns for Charity Schools''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by Murray, London, 1815. *''Thoughts on the Increase of Crimes, the Education of the Poor, and the National Schools; in A Letter to Sir James Mackintosh''. Salisbury: Printed & sold by Brodie & Dowding, sold also by Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, London, 1818. *''Vindicio Wykehamico; or, A Vindication of Winchester College: In a Letter to Henry Brougham, Esq.; Occasioned by His Letter to Sir Samuel Romilly, on Charitable Abuses''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, London, 1818. *''The Triumphant Tailor; Or, A True Account of the Especial Visitation of the Spirit; in These Days, on William Cowhorne, P.E. & T.S.C. of Trowbridge, in the County of Wilts, One of the Despised and Persecuted People Called Tailors'' N.p., 1818. *''The Plain Bible, and the Protestant Church in England: With Reflections on Some Important Subjects of Existing Religious Controversy''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1818. *''The Invariable Principles of Poetry, In a Letter Addressed to Thomas Campbell, Esq.; Occasioned by Some Critical Observations in His Specimens of the British Poets. Particularly Relating to the Poetical Character of Pope''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, London, 1819. *''A Reply to an "Unsentimental Sort of Critic," the Reviewer of "Spence's Anecdotes" in the Quarterly Review for October 1820; Otherwise to a Certain Critic and Grocer, The Longinus of "In-Door" Nature''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell & sold by Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown and Baldwin, Cradock & Joy, 1820. *''A Vindication of the Late Editor of Pope's Work, from Some Charges Brought Against Him, by a Writer in the Quarterly Review, for October, 1820: With Further Observations on "The Invariable Principles of Poetry;" and A Full Exposure of the Mode of Criticising Adopted by Octavius Gil-christ'' (second edition corrected separate edition). London: Printed by A. J. Valpy & sold by Cadell, Colburn & Warren, 1821. *''Two Letters to the Right Honorable Lord Byron, in Answer to His Lordship's Letter to **** ****** on the Rev. Wm. L. Bowles's Strictures on the Life and Writings of Pope''. London: John Murray, 1821. *''The Grave of The Last Saxon, Or, The Legend of The Curfew, A Poem''. London: Printed for Hurst, Robinson & Co., and Archibald Constable, Edinburgh, 1822. *''Ellen Gray, Or, The Dead Maiden's Curse, A Poem, By the Late Dr. Archibald Macleod''. pseud. Edinburgh: Printed for Archibald Constable, and Hurst, Robinson & Co., London, 1823. *''A Voice from St. Peter's and St. Paul's; Being a Few Plain Words Addressed Most Respectfully to the Members of Both Houses of Parliament, on Some Late Accusations against the Church Establishment''. London: Published by Hurst, Robinson & Co., and sold by J. Parker and Munday & Slater, Oxford; Deighton & Sons, Cambridge, 1823. *''The Church and Parochial School. A Sermon, Preached at Bremhill, For the Benefit of the National Schools; August 31st, 1823''. Calne: Printed by Baily, 1823. *''A Final Appeal to the Literary Public, Relative to Pope, in Reply to Certain Observations of Mr. Roscoe, in His Edition of that Poet's Works. To Which Are Added, Some Remarks on Lord Byron's Conversations, As Far as They Relate to the Same Subject and the Author''. London: Hurst, Robinson & Co., 1825. *''Paulus Parochialis, or a Plain and Practical View of the Object, Arguments, and Connection, of St. Paul's Epistle to the Romans, in a Series of Sermons Adapted to Country Congregations''. Bath: Printed by R. Cruttwell, 1826. *''Lessons in Criticism to William Roscoe, Esq.; F.R.S. Member of the Della Crusca Society of Florence, F.R.S.L. In Answer to his Letter to the Reverend W. L. Bowles on the Character and Poetry of Pope. With Further Lessons in Criticism to a Quarterly Reviewer''. London: Hurst, Robinson & Co., 1826. *''Hermes Britannicus, A Dissertation on the Celtic Deity, Teutates, the Mercurius of Caesar, in Further Proof and Corroboration of the Origin and Designation of the Great Temple of Abury, in Wiltshire''. London: Printed by & for J. B. Nichols & Son, 1828. *''The Parochial History of Brenhill''. London: J. Murray, 1828. *''Days Departed, Or, Banwell Hill: A Lay of the Severn Sea''. London: Murray / Bath: R. Cruttwell, 1828 ** republished, with a revision of Ellen Gray, as Days Departed, or Banwell Hill, a Lay of the Severn Sea, including the Tale of the Maid of Cornwall; or, Spectre and Prayer-Book. London: Murray, 1829. *''The Life of Thomas Ken, D.D.'' (2 volumes). London: J. Murray, 1830-1831. *''A Word on Cathedral-Oratorios, and Clergy-Magistrates, Addressed to Lord Mountcashel''. London: J. Murray, 1830. *''A Few Words, Most Respectfully Addressed to the Lord Chancellor Brougham, on the Misrepresentations, Exaggerations, and Falsehoods Respecting the Property and Character of the Cathedral Clergy of the Church of England''. Salisbury: W. B. Brodie & Co., sold also by Rivington, London, 1831. *''The Grave of Anna, In the Island of Madeira'' (from the "Spirit of Discovery") Now First Corrected. Bath: Printed by H.E. Carrington, 1833. *''A Last and Summary Answer to the Question "Of What Use Have Been, and Are, the English Cathedral Establishments?" With a Vindication of Anthems & Cathedral Services; in a Letter to Lord Henley''. London: Rivington & Turril, printed by H.E. Carrington, Bath, 1833. *''Annals and Antiquities of Lacock Abbey in the County of Wilts'' ( by Bowles and John Gough Nichols). London: J.B. Nichols & Son, 1835. *''Scenes and Shadows of Days Departed, With Selections from Poems, Illustrative of a Long Journey Through Life, From the Earliest Recollections to Age''. London: J. Murray / Bath: Meyler Ford & Binns, Printed by H. E. Carrington, 1835 ** enlarged as Scenes and Shadows of Days Departed, A Narrative Accompanied With Poems of Youth and Some Other Poems of Melancholy and Fancy in the Journey of Life from Youth to Age. London: William Pickering, 1837. *''Further Observations on the Last Report of the Church Commissioners, Particularly as Respects the Patronage of Deans and Chapters, and Cathedral Music''. Devizes: Printed by Simpson, 1836. *''A Discourse, Preached in Salisbury Cathedral, on King Charles's Martyrdom''. Salisbury: W. B. Brodie & Co., sold also by Rivingtons, London, 1836. *''Some Account of the Last Days of William Chillingworth, Author of "The Religion of Protestants a Safe Way to Salvation;" With Remarks on the Character of Cromwell, and the Late Report of the Church Commissioners''. Salisbury: W.B. Brodie & Co., sold also by Rivingtons, London, 1836. *''The Patronage of the English Bishops. Two Addresses to the Houses of Lords and Commons''. Bristol: Gutch & Martin, 1837. *''The English Village Church, A Sermon, Preached at Bremhill, Wilts, for the Benefit of the Society for Building and Repairing Churches; To Which Are Added A Series of Discourses, Preached in Bowood, on Six Subjects, from the Cartoons of Raphael''. London: J. Murray, 1837. *''The Cartoons of Raphael. A Series of Discourses, Preached in Bowood Chapel''. London: John Murray, 1838. *''A Final Defence of the Rights of Patronage in Deans and Chapters: Being a Few Plain Words in Answer to One Material Part of the Bishop of Bristol and Gloucester's Charge'', Delivered at Chippenham, August 30TH, 1838. London: J. Murray, Printed by Meyler & Son, Bath, 1838. *''Pudens and Claudia of St. Paul. On the Earliest Introduction of the Christian Faith, to These Islands''. Calne: Printed at the Office of E. Baily, 1838?. Edited *''The Works of Alexander Pope, Esq. in Verse and Prose'' (10 volumes, edited, with a memoir by Bowles). London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1806. Letters *''A Wiltshire Parson and His Friends: The Correspondence of William Lisle Bowles'' (edited by Garland Greever). London: Constable, 1926; Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1926. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.William Lisle Bowles 1762-1850, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 11, 2012. See also * List of British poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "Time and Grief". * Selected Poetry of William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850) (3 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * William Lisle Bowles at the Poetry Foundation. * William Lisle Bowles at Sonnet Central. * William Lisle Bowles at PoemHunter (148 poems). ;Books * ;About * William Lisle Bowles in Nineteenth-Century Literary Criticism. ' Category:1762 births Category:1850 deaths Category:English poets Category:People from South Northamptonshire (district) Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:Sonneteers